Trick And Treat
by Predec2
Summary: Halloween One Shot.  Brian grudgingly agrees to hand out candy to trick and treaters, but just who IS this clown?  Silliness with a little hotness mixed in


_A/N: Hi, my friends; couldn't resist a bit of a break from my WIPs to write this one-shot for the holiday. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to my beta, Gloria, for looking this over!_

* * *

><p>"I swear, Lindsay, if one more Spiderman, Cinderella or Squarepants SpongeBob shows up at this fucking door, I'm going to give them a new meaning for the word <em>Jawbreakers<em>!" Brian grabbed a package of the small round candies and hurled them against the front door with a scowl on his face. "I could really go for some Whoppers right now, though," he sighed, waggling his eyebrows up high.

"Brian!" Lindsey scolded him in mock horror as he curled his lips under playfully. "Play nice! You won't find the kind of Whopper _you're_ looking for in my candy bowl, I'm sure." She grinned knowingly. "And it's SpongeBob Squarepants, not the other way around," she corrected him with a smile. "You're just grumpy because the whopper _you're_ in need of is in Chicago this weekend."

"Don't remind me," Brian growled as thoughts of a particular blond with a lusciously-curved bubble butt and a nice, thick whopper of a cock flashed in his mind. Justin had been out of town now for three days – three, whole fucking days – or should he say _non-fucking_ days. Since the two of them had become monogamous a few months ago and had started doing it raw, it was times likes these when he questioned the wisdom of his agreeing to that arrangement in the first place. Of course, when Justin _was_ around it wasn't a problem, because his partner could satisfy his every need and craving in every way imaginable; Justin still had a libido and energy that wouldn't quit when it came to their lovemaking, but when he _wasn't_ around Brian felt like he was an addict going through sex withdrawal. In reality, that was _exactly_ what happened, because if he couldn't be with Justin, it wasn't worth going after anyone else – the damn blond had spoiled him for anyone else now and after feeling the incredible sensations that accompanied them doing it raw, he knew he wouldn't dare risk not being able to keep doing it. If he thought having sex with Justin was mindboggling, it hadn't prepared him for what happened once there were no barriers between them. _Fuck_. Even now just the thought of when he and Justin could assume their favorite 'extracurricular activity' again was making him hard.

His predicament didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay, though, who pursed her lips together to keep from laughing at the pained look on Brian's face and the other, more _obvious_ indication of his frustration. She actually felt sorry for him – knowing how much he missed Justin and how much he was suffering while he was gone. _Poor Baby_, she thought silently. But she wasn't worried, though, because she knew something that Brian didn't, something that meant he wouldn't have much reason to feel sorry for himself much longer. She was unfortunately sworn to secrecy at the moment, however. "It's just for another hour," she pointed out reasonably as she reached for her dark-red wool coat hanging on a hook by the front door. "I really do appreciate it, Brian; all the kids in the neighborhood look forward so much to trick-or-treating at our house every year because they know we give out the good stuff; I would feel so guilty if we didn't do it this year."

"How quaint," Brian deadpanned as Lindsay opened the heavy, leaded door to get ready to leave. "Tell Mel that I'll be sure to save a few candy bars with razor blades in them just for her."

Lindsay shook her head in exasperation as she walked down the sidewalk leading away from the front door; several seconds later, Brian heard her car's engine start up as she slowly pulled out of the driveway, headed toward some business dinner that Mel had been obligated to attend. The attorney had been forced to stay after her work day had ended to help prepare some sort of legal presentation for the Pittsburgh Chamber of Commerce, who was looking for new legal representation. If they were successful in wooing them into their fold, Lindsay had told him it would be a great coup for Mel's firm and might give them some breathing room financially, which would benefit him as well. Not willing to admit he really didn't have a lot to do on a Friday night anyway without Justin around – it just wasn't the same going to Babylon or Woody's without being able to get a little trick of his own tonight – he had surprised himself as well as Lindsay by agreeing to come over for approximately the last hour of trick-or-treating and pass out candy to the neighborhood goblins while she was gone.

Now, as he sat in a recliner only halfway paying attention to some old western he didn't recognize on the television, he wondered why in the hell he had agreed to do this; during the brief twenty minutes or so Lindsay had been upstairs getting dressed, he must have had at least fifteen trick-or-treaters show up. It seemed like every time he sat down, the damn doorbell rung and he had to get up again. He sighed; thinking it would be tempting to just throw the rest of the fucking candy away in the trashcan and be done with it, but something held him back. Perhaps it was because he knew his own six-year-old son was out in the neighborhood as well, going through the same ritual as these kids were. He knew how excited Gus had been earlier when one of Mel and Lindsay's friends had showed up to take him trick-or-treating. What if all these _other_ parents had chosen to do what he was thinking of doing? He knew how disappointed HIS child would be. So he grudgingly decided to continue his mindless chore as the doorbell sounded once again.

Groaning in disgust, he slowly trudged over to the door, reaching over to grab the large container by its tacky white bone handle; he winced as the lower jaw of the plastic skull opened up again and started laughing in that deep, God-awful, ominous laugh that sounded remotely like Jabba the Hut as it said, "Ha, Ha, Ha… Enter if you dare."

Brian rolled his eyes as he opened the door with his free hand and peered out onto the front stoop; two carved pumpkins with candles flickering inside them on either side of the door cast a ghostly shadow on the three latest visitors waiting for him as they called out in unison, "Trick or Treat!" He noticed there were two small beggars and one much taller visitor behind them as he eyed them carefully. The shorter two in front were wearing a ballerina costume and a Harry Potter-type outfit, respectively; they were unmasked although both had on sequined, flashy-type, store-bought costumes and could easily be discerned to be a girl and a boy. He reached into the skull serving container and grabbed a handful of candy as he plopped it into their containers – the little girl had a pink handled box of some kind, while the boy had a wizard's hat that he was holding out upside down as the two of them uttered a polite but shy "thank you" and quickly turned to go with their latest treasure in tow.

That left the taller of the three now standing alone on the stoop. This one was slender like the other two but much taller; he - or she – was wearing a goofy-looking clown costume, complete with a tacky-looking, rainbow-colored, curly-haired wig, white face paint and a large, red, bulbous nose that would have put Rudolph to shame . The beggar completed the outfit with a multi-colored, striped baggy one-piece outfit and large, ugly, black, oversized, scuffed shoes. Brian glared at him as he thought to himself silently, _fucking teenagers; always taking advantage of anything free they can get_. He hated the teenagers who were old enough to drive having the gall to actually go trick-or-treating as they tried to impersonate a twelve-year-old; it always disgusted him how they took advantage of the situation and reminded him of some 90-year-old old maid in a nursing home wearing white for her first wedding. "How old are you?" he asked pointedly as he stared into the unblinking blue eyes of his would-be candy snatcher.

Instead of giving him an answer, the clown reached inside his pocket and drew out a horn with a rubber bulb on the end; he promptly gave it a couple of squeezes and grinned at his action, although his prank didn't elicit a full-blown smile. He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis as Brian rolled his eyes in response; at least now Brian knew it was a he – he could tell by the sound of the kid's giggling voice that erupted over his antics.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," he growled as he reached over into the skull bowl and snatched a handful of candy. He held it out for the clown to take, noticing for the first time that he didn't have any type of container to put the candy in. "Where's your trick-or-treat bag?" he asked curiously.

The clown held onto his horn as he reached in to turn his pockets inside out to show they were empty and shrugged.

"What ARE you?" Brian asked in exasperation, quickly growing weary of this unorthodox trick-or-treater. From the looks of the kid's height, he had no fucking business being out begging for candy anyway. "A Marcel Marceau clown?" Were there such a thing as clown mimes, anyway? If there were, this one would certainly qualify. He sighed, reaching over to thrust the candy in the kid's left hand as he curled the fingers over it firmly, thinking the soft, warm touch felt vaguely familiar. "Very charming," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now take your Baby Ruths and beat it."

All of a sudden, he was surprised when the kid actually spoke up. He again felt a sense of déjà vu as a high-pitched voice replied, "I didn't say trick or treat yet."

"Why bother?" Brian countered as he stared the little shit down. "You got your fucking candy –now GO."

"But I need a trick AND a treat," the kid persisted as it finally dawned on Brian just who his visitor was and he realized how stupid he had been. He pulse sped up and he brought his hand up to his mouth to cover his smile as he said quite seriously, "Oh, I see. I didn't realize that. Most beggars show up only wanting a treat; you want a_ trick_, too?"

The clown nodded enthusiastically. "A very _special _trick," he replied, his voice now leaving no doubt just what sort of 'trick' he was hoping for as it lowered to a deeper, sexier tone, a very _familiar_ tone that went straight to Brian's cock. "Think you can take care of that for me?"

Brian removed his hand as he reached over to boldly grab the clown's crotch and heard a soft moan in return. "Oh, I think I can take care of that just fine, _Bozo_," he quipped as the clown glared back at him and put his hands on his slender hips.

"_Bozo_?"

"Yeah, Bozo; you _have_ heard of him? Red spiky hair, ruffled collar bigger than Queen Elizabeth's, god-awful blue and red outfit that looked like it came from a Navy refugee camp? Hell, he should be your fucking idol, _Clarabelle_."

The clown snorted. "I hardly think a man who ran around on a kid's TV show in a golf cart called a _Bozmobile_ qualifies as my idol."

Brian smiled as he gazed down into the most intense pair of blue eyes he had ever seen; how could he have not seen it? They were the same blue eyes that he looked forward to waking up to every morning, the same blue eyes he had missed terribly for the past few days. He couldn't help reaching out and pulling the nose away from the man's real button one, laughing as he realized it was attached on either side by a rubber band. "Where the _fuck_ did you get this outfit anyway? Was Emmett having a rummage sale?"

"Ha, ha," the clown retorted; he yelped and actually jumped a little as Brian let go of the nose and it slapped back against his face with a sharp sting. "Ow!" he growled as he promptly took his red, rubber nose off and let it dangle around his neck like some grotesque pendant. "What did you do _that_ for, you asshole?"

Brian grinned as he began to pull Justin into the house; he promptly turned to lock the door and turn off the front light; begging hours were almost over, and besides, he was about to have one particular trick-or-treater begging for a taste of his cock soon if he had anything to say about it. "Because I like the other one much better," he replied as he looked at Justin now in the brighter glow of the two side lamps on either side of Mel and Lindsay's couch. In the higher illumination Justin looked even _more _ridiculous; the white paint on his face made him look almost like an albino; his normally pale skin, which Brian adored and which complimented his hair perfectly, was presently hidden by the harshness of the face paint and made him look washed out.

Justin raised his thick, painted-on black eyebrows at Brian as the brunet said, "Well, _Clarabelle_, I'm still waiting to find out where you found this hideous outfit; you were supposed to be on business in Chicago. Don't tell me you actually went to a drag convention instead?"

"Ha, ha," Justin said as he pulled the nose up over his head and threw it down on the side table, relieved to be rid of the confining monstrosity. "I stopped at the Costume Castle on the way over here, and this was about the only thing they had left to rent. Well, it was either that or Barney, and I never did look good in purple and green."

Brian snorted. "Well, I got news for you, Mr. Taylor, you don't look too good in _this _outfit, either." He brought his hand up to his mouth in amusement to study the bulky, outrageous costume that effectively covered up every delicious part of Justin's anatomy, including the aforementioned, wonderful bubble butt. Even the man's cock was barely discernible through the bagginess of the outfit. The only clearly definable features left untouched were Justin's beautiful blue eyes and his smile – that perfect, blinding smile that was presently beaming back at him.

"Well, I don't think I'll be wearing this outfit much longer anyway, so what does it matter?" he sensibly replied.

Brian grinned as he placed his hands on Justin's shoulders and said, "You got a point there, Clarabelle, because I intend to _treat _you to THIS '_trick_' all fucking night." Justin grinned even more widely as Brian quickly added, "And if I EVER hear you repeat what I said to anyone else you will never get this 'treat' again, am I clear?" He stared down into the twinkling blue eyes as Justin nodded.

"Crystal," Justin said. He placed his thankfully bare hands on Brian's firm chest as he stood on his tiptoes and leaned up for a kiss, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" he asked in clear disappointment. Surely Brian wasn't going to balk at kissing him at Mel and Lindsay's house; it certainly wouldn't be the _first_ time that had happened, and he ventured to say it wouldn't be the last, either.

"I'm not kissing you until you get rid of that awful, white, Tammy Fay Baker paint, Sunshine," he told his partner, who groaned in frustration.

"But…" Justin's body was screaming for release; a sweet release that only one man could give him. A release that he had been deprived of for the past three days and a release that he was desperately craving. "Brian…" he whined. "It's been three days…"

Brian shrugged. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He grinned at the look of hurt astonishment on Justin's face before he added softly, "It felt more like three _hundred_."

Justin's smile at that comment could have lit up the entire downtown area of Pittsburgh as Brian said, "I DO have a suggestion on how we can accomplish both feats at once, though."

Justin grinned, realizing immediately where their conversation was heading, but he played along anyway. "I like the way you think, _Mr. Kinney_. Just what would that be?"

Brian grabbed his hand, one of the few 'normal' parts of skin he could see as he whispered in Justin's ear, "Let's go take a shower."

Justin smiled even more broadly as hand-in-hand he obediently followed Brian over to the steps heading upstairs, his body thrumming in anticipation after being without his favorite 'treat' for so long. His heart raced as Brian turned to flash him one of his rakish smiles and said meaningfully, "If you're a really good boy and wash especially well behind your ears, I'll reserve some of the _good_ candy just for you."

Justin flushed as he wondered exactly what sort of 'good candy' Brian had in mind; they weren't at the loft, so he knew he wasn't referring to any of their favorite sex toys; of course, to him, _Brian_ was his favorite sex toy, and he was definitely the best kind of eye candy there was. And the best part of all was that this particular brand of candy was _all his_. So he didn't care _what_ the fuck kind of candy Brian was going to give him – he would take it ALL.

Brian grinned at the look on Justin's face; he would never show it himself, but he had no doubt that he was feeling the same way himself at the moment. Now that Justin was back home, he was doing somersaults inside. He was planning on some _other_ kind of calisthenics very soon, too; right after they cleaned all that garish shit off his lover; although the thought of washing every delectable part of that slender, pale body didn't sound half bad, either.

They soon arrived upstairs in record time, Brian longing to kiss those impertinent, currently candy-red lips but holding back; his nose wrinkling slightly in distaste at the thought of kissing paint instead of soft, pliable lips, although it wouldn't be the _last_ time he had detected the faint taste of acrylic on his favorite mouth. He never _could_ understand how Justin wound up with remnants of paint on his lips unless it was during the occasional times when he liked to hold the other end of the paintbrush in his mouth as he carefully stood back a few feet and studied his latest work. Brian always found it amusing how Justin struck this classic painter's pose as he stood there, the paintbrush between those perfect lips, one hand on a hip while the other one traced invisible outlines of the painting with the other as if he were some sort of movie director. Perhaps his days as a storyboard illustrator for the Rage movie were to blame for that idiosyncrasy, but Brian found it oddly endearing whenever he witnessed it.

At the moment, though, as they entered the Munchers' bathroom and he hurried to turn the separate shower unit on to get it heated up (while his _own_ body was heating up), all those sorts of thoughts flew out the window as he wondered if it might be worth it anyway to kiss Justin, garish paint and all, because he was _dying_ to kiss those pouty, full lips once more and taste the sweetness inside.

Reluctantly letting go of his little prankster, he stuck his hand inside the glass shower compartment to test the water temperature, ruing how much smaller the unit was than the one they had at the loft, but still thankful that it was separate from the bathtub. It hadn't always been that way; until JR had been born, the girls had had the standard tub/shower combination. But stressful moments of being the parents of two children had caused them to reconsider that construction, and recently they had arranged for the bathroom to be remodeled and the shower to be built separately. _Smart move_, Brian thought thankfully as he found the water heated up to his satisfaction.

Now he turned to his next chore; divesting Clarabelle of his unflattering, baggy clothing. He shook his head as he looked at Justin, who raised his eyebrows impishly; his face almost looked like someone who had gotten a tan wearing sunglasses, except that Justin's face was a combination of pale and white where his fake nose had been pulled off. He had to laugh at the look on Justin's face as he surveyed the entire package – what was normally a very HOT 'package' was a ludicrous one at the moment hidden behind a way-too-big costume, most definitely, but fuck, was he going to have fun changing that! He curved one side of his mouth upward as he reached out tentatively and then hesitated as his brow knit together in confusion. "Shit, Justin! How do you even get that outfit off?"

"_That's_ a new one," his partner said dryly. "I've never heard you ask _that_ before; if there was a category in the Guinness Book of World Records for fastest clothes stripper, you'd win that hands down."

Brian glared at him; he was itching to get his hands on some soft, luscious, bare, blond boy ass – HIS blond boy's ass. "Just shut the fuck up and help me out here or I'll go find some _other_ clown to fuck."

Justin grinned as he turned around and with his hands behind him, pulled back part of what looked like a seam to reveal a hidden zipper inside. "See? Just like rimming," he helpfully supplied. "You just have to know where to go."

"_I'll_ tell you where to go," Brian warned him as he smacked Justin on the rump soundly before he began to pull the zipper down the slender body. He cursed loudly soon afterward as Justin tried to twist his body around to see what was going on.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"The fucking zipper is STUCK!" Brian snarled in frustration. "Damn fucking son of a bitch…"

Justin giggled at his partner's frustration just before he heard the sound of material ripping. "Brian! I have to _return_ this! What am I going to do when they ask me what happened?"

Brian finished ripping the garment from the ruffled collar down to Justin's wonderfully-rounded ass, finally exposing some creamy, familiar pale skin as Justin obligingly toed off his monstrous shoes and stepped out of what was left of the outfit. "Just tell them the truth," he said simply as he slid one hand around Justin's waist and pushed up against Justin to grab some of the soft flesh under his probing touch; he heard a soft moan of pleasure in response. _You're such a little slut just for me,_ Brian thought as his cock stirred in reaction. He felt Justin shiver as he whispered in his ear, "Your partner wanted to fuck your brains out in the shower and couldn't get the damn outfit off."

Justin rolled his eyes as Brian turned him around to face him. "Somehow I don't think the little old, gray-haired lady who owns the place would understand that explanation. I wouldn't want to be responsible for giving her a heart attack." He began to deftly undo Brian's brushed-cotton, solid black shirt with the ease of having unbuttoned countless thousands of his shirts before, dispatching it in record time as Brian dropped his arms to his side to allow it to fall softly to the ground; a few seconds later he watched through lust-filled eyes as Justin tackled the fly of his jeans, the blond pulling them apart as he looked up into his partner's eyes that were almost black as coal and boring into his, a clear message of _hurry up_ written all over his face.

Brian twisted his mouth into an amused expression at Justin's statement as the blond pulled his jeans and briefs down his legs and Brian pulled his shoes and the rest of his clothing off in short order. "Well, I'll bet it would beat bingo any day." He walked closer to his partner, who placed his hands on Brian's firm, muscled chest and looked up at him expectantly. Brian hesitated for a moment before he gingerly leaned down to place his hands on top of Justin's shoulders and bestow a brief, almost chaste kiss on him – on his bare nose.

"Hey," Justin said, clearly surprised as his painted, ruby-red lips turned down into a disappointed pout and he narrowed his brows. That wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for.

Brian snorted; with his garish, painted-on smile, Justin's pout STILL looked happy. "That's all the kiss you're getting until we get all this shit off your face." He shook his head at the comical sight of the man in front of him: part Justin, part clown. He couldn't help laughing softly at Justin's look of frustration. "Hang on, Clarabelle; trust me, we'll _more_ than make up for it." As Justin continued to glare at him, he turned his partner around and pushed him gently but firmly toward the steamy shower as his partner opened the glass door by its curved handle and stepped inside.

Brian followed soon afterward, looking for something in which to wash his pasty-looking lover with. He was relieved to find a mint-green, nylon, loofah-type sponge hanging on the shower's knob and a bar of some type of partly-used, lavender-colored soap on a nearby shower ledge; he wrinkled his nose as he brought the soap up to his face and inhaled some decidedly flowery-type fragrance. It was way too prissy for his taste, but it would have to do; he was itching to have a taste of something else NOW.

The water began to rain down upon them in a hot, steady stream from the large shower head as Justin turned around to face him, an eager smile on his face. Brian smirked as he quickly held the sponge under the water and rubbed some of the pastel-colored soap into the loofah to work up an adequate lather before replacing the bar in its holder. He gazed into the mesmerizing blue eyes as he slowly reached over and began to tenderly wash Justin's face, the golden eyelashes fluttering closed in response as he ran the material gently over his eyes and then around his cheeks. Thankfully, the white paint was quite temporary; it began to quickly run in narrow rivulets down Justin's neck, chest, and belly as he continued his loving ministrations. He took a moment to observe the paint's soapy path taking a fork around either side of Justin's now hardened cock until it finally wound up on the marbled floor to swirl down into the drain below them. As he raised his eyes to look into Justin's it was like looking into a mirror; both men's love for each other was clearly shown there as Brian held the loofah in one hand and grasped Justin by the shoulder to finally, thankfully, kiss the waiting, soft, familiar, pink lips of his partner's. He heard a groan – he wasn't sure if it was him or Justin – as their lips made contact and their tongues emerged to greet each other as he took his right hand to cradle it firmly behind his lover's head and pressed his lips even deeper against the pliant mouth.

The loofah sponge fell silently to the floor as their arms slid around each other's waists and they pulled themselves against each other; Brian growled softly in Justin's ear as they broke apart and he felt the exquisite sensation of their equally rock-hard cocks brushing up against each in an attempt to get 'reacquainted.'

"Shit," he breathed out as he bit down hard on Justin's ear and heard his lover moan in reaction. "God, I want you so fucking badly," he told Justin as he quickly turned him around and practically shoved him up against the slick glass. "I'm going to make you beg for your fucking _candy _right now," Brian vowed huskily as he stooped down and began to lick a hot trail down Justin's skin with his talented tongue, heading straight for the crease between his partner's tempting ass cheeks. Brian inhaled deeply as his tongue began to travel inside the crease and he held on tightly to Justin's waist to keep him from moving; he could feel his lover trembling in need and anticipation as he moved his hands to part the fleshy globes and proceeded to tongue-fuck the living daylights of him.

He had to stop fairly quickly, though, when he felt Justin's legs about to give out soon afterward; he chuckled against his lover's lower back as he slowly slid back up and wrapped both hands on either side of Justin's waist. "So hot and impatient for me, Sunshine," he growled as he bit down hard on Justin's shoulder blade. He knew Justin wanted badly to climax, but he also knew that his lover realized that wasn't what he had in mind for him – at least not yet.

Justin gasped in response as he turned his neck to the side and Brian licked it soothingly; they had danced this dance so many times before it was choreographed perfectly, but neither man ever got tired of it. It was like the sweetest ambrosia they would ever taste.

"What do you want, Justin? Tell me; _beg _me for it," Brian demanded, decided he _liked_ this Halloween business after all. _Beggar's Night, indeed. _He continued to nuzzle Justin's neck and shoulders with his lips, occasionally stopping to nip at the soft, fleshy part of Justin's collarbone before traveling back up the neck to bite at Justin's lower earlobe where he knew it drove him crazy with need.

It was obviously working, because Justin was having a hard time formulating coherent speech. "Justin? I asked you a question," Brian repeated, his hot breath washing over his lover's cheek as he heard the blond mumble something. "What do you want?" Justin's palms slapped down on the slick surface of the shower stall as he felt Brian's cock slowly pushing inside, teasing him mercilessly.

"Uh… I…I…"

Brian smiled against Justin's neck; he was enjoying the effect he was having on his partner, but if he didn't fuck this little spitfire soon, he was going to combust. "Justin!" he said a little more loudly. "Do you want me to fuck you as your treat?" _As if he had to ask…_

"Yes!" Justin hissed out loudly as he felt the tip of Brian's cock continuing to tease his pulsating entrance. "Fuck me, damn it! Do it! God, Brian!" he moaned in protest as his lover began to rut against him but didn't give him what he wanted. "God damn you!" he shouted as he slid his hands toward his own cock. Just as he would have reached down to begin jerking himself off for release, however, he hissed out a grateful response of pain/pleasure as his partner pushed inside him a little and waited for him to adjust.

"Trick or treat, Sunshine," Brian whispered sexily; Justin just had time to quickly place his hands back up on the stall for support as Brian impaled him in one, swift, possessive struck.

"Aaaargh! Fuck!" he cried out as his lover rammed him against the glass wall as he dove in and expertly hit his prostate on the first down stroke; his cock was excruciatingly hard and leaking as he scrambled for a hold on the wet, soapy surface of the shower with his hands as Brian proceeded to pull out and them thrust back in roughly, his large hands digging into his waist as he rocked them back and forth together in a ritual as old as time.

Brian kissed, suckled and bit all the flesh he could reach as he continued to ram in and out of Justin, the cries of his lover turning him on like no other. The sounds he could hear erupting from those perfect lips were all for him, would ONLY be for him, and that, along with the sensation of Justin's bare skin surrounding his unsheathed cock aroused him like nothing else could, nothing else WOULD, because he fully intended for this to last forever. He made sure to hit Justin in his sweet spot each time he thrust back in, hearing his lover crying out in pleasure every time as he grunted over the exertion.

He knew he was about to come – and come hard – as he reached around with one hand and began to pump Justin's cock up and down in time with his thrusts, taking time to flick his thumb over the wet, slippery tip that was leaking profusely. One more earthshattering shout erupted from his lover before he explosively came, followed shortly by his own climax as he cried out loudly in euphoric pleasure and promptly spilled his abundant seed into his partner, the sensation of his hot come pouring into Justin the greatest turn-on of them all.

Thoroughly limp as a boneless chicken a few seconds later, Justin's chest heaved in and out from the aftereffects as he found himself pressed between the coldness of the glass and Brian's hot, wet, slick body, the dramatic difference mindboggling and pronounced. He felt Brian's lips kiss him on the neck gently this time as the two remained locked together for several seconds, nothing but the overhead sound of the quickly-cooling water heard as they tried to catch their breath.

Brian held firmly onto Justin's body as his hands slid around to the front to lightly caress his belly; they stood there together for a few seconds more until Brian reluctantly felt the need to pull out. Hearing Justin emit the typical sigh of resignation over his withdrawal, Brian gently turned him in his arms to look now at his normal-looking partner, admiring the pale, lightly-fuzzed skin, soft, full pink lips and the captivating blue eyes that were peering up at him; they were reflecting the soft glow of the overhead, recessed light above and creating tiny flashes of silver in them, making them even more beautiful as Justin gazed up at him in that sort of dreamy, sated look he always got after they fucked. Despite the numerous times they had engaged in lovemaking by now, and despite the fact that Justin was no longer some innocent, teenage twink, he still kept that almost hero-worship look on his face afterward and it made Brian's heart jump as usual as he smiled down into his partner's face. He moved his hands to cup Justin's cheeks before he leaned down to give him a passionate, love-filled kiss, hearing Justin sigh in pleasure at the soft gliding of his lips over his.

As they pulled back several seconds later, Brian noticed Justin shiver, this time from the cool water, as he reached over and turned the shower knob to shut it off. "Better get you warmed up," he told his partner as he grabbed his hand and opened the shower door with his other. Reaching over to pull a large bath towel from a nearby chrome rack, he began to slowly rub the towel over Justin's skin, starting at the alabaster shoulders and slowly gliding it down over his upper arm and his wrist, repeating the procedure for the other arm.

"Brian…" Justin felt a little embarrassed like he was a little kid being dried by his parent as Brian simply shook his head to indicate he wouldn't take no for an answer. Justin let out a resigned breath as Brian proceeded to wipe every part of his body, causing him to gasp softly in response as he stooped to hold his cock in one hand and he began to wash every part of his crotch area. He knew it wouldn't take much for them to resume their lovemaking, but he also knew it wouldn't be long before both Gus and his parents would return home.

He felt Brian gently juggle his balls in his hand as he dried off his thighs. "Brian," he began again. "The girls and Gus will be home soon. We have to stop."

He heard Brian groan softly in protest as the other man slowly rose to stand beside him. "No more candy?" he asked with a mock, boyish pout.

Justin grinned as his heart skipped a beat. "Not until you get home, Mr. Kinney. But I promise there's a full bag worth back at the loft."

"Well, then, make sure they're Almond Joys, Sunshine, because I definitely feel like a nut right now." He waggled his eyebrows as Justin giggled at his silliness. How he loved it when Brian was open enough to be this playful!

"I promise," he said solemnly. His face fell as he looked over at the tattered heap that used to be his costume. "Shit! What am I going to wear home?" he asked as he looked over at Brian. He knew the answer before the words were even out of his partner's mouth.

Brian grinned as he wrapped Justin in the over-sized towel and whispered back, "Nothing."


End file.
